


Extra Mint in my Chocolate

by Allen_Arthur



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Short Stories from Tumblr, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Arthur/pseuds/Allen_Arthur
Summary: A collection of One-Shots From Tumblr ask's I received. Enjoy!
Relationships: 2p1pUsUk, 2pAmerica/1pEngland, 2pUsUk - Relationship, America/England, America/England (Hetalia), USUK
Kudos: 10





	1. The Haunted Ruby Performs

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Allen-Arthur

A sigh escaped Arthur’s lips as he leaned back on the smooth leather surface of the couch. A hand running down the side of his face, slowly wiping away the beads of sweat falling from his skin.

Slowly his fingers ran over the cool metallic ball of a piercing just below his bottom lip. He stopped long enough to twist it a couple of times - a chuckle escaping his lips from the minor amusement he gained from messing with the object. 

“You did it again didn’t you doll?”   
Emerald eyes widen, a grin forming on his face as his head rolled to the side - eyes coming to rest on the figure sitting next to him. Auburn hair combed back and held with bright pink sunglasses on top of his head. Even brighter ruby eyes stared back at him - frown settling on the other males face.  
  
The smaller of the two just laughed lightly at this. Quickly moving over to rest a hand on the taller one’s shoulder. “Of course I did, I had to see you again love. It’s been rough and needed something to make me smile. I’ve missed you Allen.”

Allen hummed at this. Moving to take the smaller males hand and bring it to his lips gently kissing each knuckle. “Arthur, I miss you too but babydoll you gotta understand this isn’t healthy. I want to see you not like this.”  
  
Arthur huffed, moving to curl his fingers around Allen’s hand. His other hand moved to his own hair, pushing his green bangs away from his forehead where more sweat was gathering. “You’re seeing me now Allen, isn’t this good enough?”  
  
“Arthur, turn on the tv and look at the rock channel. Just trust me sweetheart.”  
  
An eyebrow rose on Arthur’s face, slowly pulling away from Allen to push himself off the couch. A grunt escaped the smaller male as his knee hit the coffee table and made him stumble. Slowly walking around Arthur fumbled to get to the tv and turn it a couple channels.  
  
His breathing stopped as the same auburn eyes stared back at him through the screen. Hands shaking as they reach out for the screen - one coming to rest right next to the head of the man on the screen. Arthur watched as the man was carrying a microphone around a stage - a huge crowd out front cheering loudly as the person reached out his hand to shake and touch those who reached out back. Bright pink sunglasses slowly slipping down his face as he whipped around to strike a pose for the crowd - mouth opened wide around the microphone.  
  
Arthur jumped back when a set of hands came to rest down on his shoulders, looking back to Allen who was right behind him. Allen moved one hand to lift Arthur’s chin to meet his eyes. 

“ If you truly want to meet me Arthur - then you need to fix yourself. Get back into playing your bass, throw away the stuff that is tainting your body. Come find me when you are actually worthy of standing next to me - out there with the crowd.” Allen rested a finger right on the middle of the screen where he was singing on stage.  
  
Before Arthur could reply a spike of pain surged through his head, hands grabbing at his hair before black spots started to fill his vision and he fell forward.

When the rays of sun filtered through the windows the next morning - the fireplace was roaring as plastic bags could be seen burning brightly right in the middle of the small inferno.


	2. He Shot Me at a Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p America x 2p England
> 
> Meeting at a festival AU

Cheers exploded from the inside of a tavern - light from the fireplace pouring outside from the open doors and windows. A crowd of villagers gathering around while tossing golden coins into the center of a betting pool.

Two armored men sat in the middle - hands clasped together as elbows rested on the table while eyes locked in a deadly stare down. When the bell was struck, muscles clenched while the two knights pushed against each other with all of their might. Soon enough a slam was heard and the crowd cheered again.  
  
Allen let out a laugh as he pinned Alfred’s arm to the table once more. Soon letting go to grab his mug of ale and chug the last bit of liquid hiding at the bottom. 

“Another good round my dear brother but alas it seems I still have the upper hand on you. “ Sir Allen handed his mug off to one of the taverns workers as he was handed his reward for winning in return. The blonde knight across from him just laughed as well, also getting his portion of winnings and leaning back in the wooden chair nursing his own mug of ale.   
  
“Sir Allen one day I will best you in these competitions and then you will see who is better fitted to be the captain of the guards around here.” Alfred turned to the side to get a better look outside. “It is getting late my good sir, I have few rounds in the morning so I must bid you a goodnight for now. Don’t stay up to late brother - who knows what you’ll find lurking out there in the dark.” 

Alfred moved to stand, shaking Allen’s hand before donning his helmet and making his way past the crowd and outside the tavern. With a wave to some of the crowd members, Allen began fixing his armor and putting the gold coins into a pouch before walking outside into the cool night air.   
  


Slowly the red knight began his way down the dirt paths of the village. Waving to those finishing up their nightly rounds and making sure everything was orderly. The further Allen walked the quieter it became around him as more villagers turned in for the night. 

Before Allen even had a second to think the knight stumbled forward when something slammed into the back of his head, sending him right to the ground with a loud yelp. Face smacking into the dirt ground with a grunt. Quickly pushing himself up, Allen started cussing when he noticed blood running down his nose - his hands moving up to try and stop the flow.   
  
“Oh! By the queen's grace I'm so sorry!” Out of the corner of Allen’s vision he noticed a small male sliding down a rope from the side of a building and running over. Dressed in light tan leathers with hints of pink and blue fabric. The man ran over and quickly pulled Allen’s hand’s from his face while ripping a pink cloth from his outfit, using it to cover Allen’s nose and stop the blood from running down his face.  
  
“I'm so sorry I didn’t mean to make you trip and fall - I was aiming for your back I promise love.” Allen looked up to the person helping him, the male was much smaller then himself - blonde/pinkish hair pinned back with some bobby pins. Freckles dotted all over his face and down the sides of his neck. Allen’s eyes widened when he noticed the quiver full of rubber arrows on his back and the bow slung over his shoulder - finally figuring out he was shot in the back of the head.   
  
“Ah, its all good I guess uh - what is your name?” Allen gasped out, trying to breath through his mouth and talk at the same time.   
  
“Oh! Pardon me where are my manners. My name is Oliveander, or Oliver for short. I hope you aren’t too upset - look here let’s get you to one of the medical tents around here. Again I'm so sorry I was just trying to aim for your back and get your attention.” Oliver reached one hand down to Allen’s arm to pull off a golden cloth that was tied around the armor. “You see, I was assigned to target you tonight in the assassin rounds. However I didn’t mean to cause you any actual pain.”   
  
Allen let out a small laugh at that. Slowly standing with Oliver’s help while keeping the cloth on his nose. “It’s fine Oliver, I knew what I was getting into when I signed up to play tonight but I guess I didn’t expect to be the target of a swift archer such as yourself.” He let Oliver lead him down the road - soon enough they came to one of the many white tents located around the grounds. Allen sat down and let some of the volunteers look at his nose. 

After a couple of minutes his nose was fixed and most of the blood cleaned from his face. He thanked the volunteers and moved back out of the tent to where Oliver was standing looking nervous. Allen moved to hand Oliver back the pink cloth he used before. “Sorry I have to give this back with blood on it, but thank you I really appreciate it.”  
  
Oliver took it back with a smile. “Oh it’s okay! Again I'm so sorry for causing you this much trouble.” The smaller male looked at the cloth for a second before a smile spread on his face, moving to pull off one of the many blue pieces before standing next to Allen and tying it on a piece of the knight’s armor where the golden cloth had been.   
  
“Well, I hope you don’t mind dear knight but I would like to offer you a sincere apology by inviting you to my tent tomorrow around lunch time so I can buy you lunch. It’s not often I get to meet someone as interesting as you at renaissance fair.”  
  
Allen raised an eyebrow at this, looking at Oliver for a second before allowing a smile to grace his features. “I would be honored to accompany you for lunch tomorrow Oliver.” Allen moved to grab the other’s hand and bring it up to his lips with a wink. “My name is Sir Allen, captain of the queen’s guard - I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Oliver.”


	3. Cherry Soda and Green Yarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GreaserxSoc AU - meeting at a party while drunk

“Dude you can’t be serious - I am not drunk enough for that shit.” Alejandro grunted out as he clutched to the hard cider in his hand. “You think I’m going to listen to some stupid children’s dare game -”  
  
“Alejandro I triple dog dare you to go talk to Arthur E. Kirkland. Come on you chicken.” Galvin laughed, nudging the bigger male in the side as a lopsided grin was plastered on his face. His normal very pale complexion is almost as red as his eyes from the alcohol consumption.  
  
“Galvin you fuck - if I go over to talk to him you know what will happen. Alfred will get all pissy that a greaser like me is even going anywhere near the soc’s.” Alejandro let out a grunt as Galvin pulled down on his red leather jacket - bringing the american down to eye level with the german.   
  
“Don’t you give me any dumb excuses - I’ve seen the way you two have been looking at each other. Hell Alejandro you’re bigger then that dumb football asshole you shouldn’t even be worried about him. Now grab your comb, fix yourself and go talk to that brit.”  
  
Alejandro sighed, moving to stand back up to his full out. Nervously fiddling with the comb in his pocket before pulling it out and going through his hair a couple of times while Galvin held up a small pocket mirror - that grin never leaving the german’s face. Alejandro then took a couple of seconds to move his sunglasses around before deciding it looked best on his face but slipped down to the edge of his nose. With one last glare to Galvin, Alejandro turned on his heel swiftly - a hand slipping into the pockets on his jacket while one still held his drink.

Maneuvering around some other party goers - Alejandro silently slid up behind the man in question. Arthur E. Kirkland - british transfer student, about a foot shorter than Alejandro. Sandy blonde hair framed his face - green glasses rest on his nose while little brown freckles dotted over his face.

Not wanting to interrupt Arthur’s conversation with some female classmate. Alejandro just leaned against the wall, taking a sip from his drink every so often. After a couple of minutes the girl noticed Alejandro behind Arthur and made a hasty excuse to leave the conversation.

Arthur looked confused that the other left so quickly - turning his head before a yelp escaped his lips and jumping forward noticing the man behind him. Quickly turning to face the other - hands clutching the beer he had. “C-Can I help you?” He stumbled out, looking a little nervous.  
  
Alejandro let out a grunt at first - his face going red as he was this close to Arthur. Instead of answering the brit he quickly turned his head to the chug the rest of his cider - tossing the bottle to the side once it was empty before leaning forward into Arthur’s personal space.  
  
“You’d be hotter as a greaser.”  
  
“I - excuse me?! What is that supposed to me?”  
  
“I’m just saying, you in a leather jacket - some biker boots and tight fitting jeans. Much better than this knitted stuff you’re forced in.” Alejandro pulled on Arthur’s knitted lettermen sweat to prove a point.   
  
“Well! I think you’d look much better actually cleaned up and not looking like someone who just woke up from the dumpster! How rude of you to say such things-” However the more Arthur studied the figure in front of him in curiosity but also annoyance.   
  
“Ha! Dumpster? Please doll I come from a car garage that’s much better than a dumpster. At least I don’t have to wear delicate clothing and act like I belong with a bunch of sports losers who’s parents pay everything for them.”  
  
Arthur’s eyebrows rose at this, a frown forming on his face. “So that’s what you think of me then?”  
  


Alejandro’s eyes widened. “No shit - doll. Not you I just meant, ya know soc’s in general. Look i’m saying you’re in the wrong crowd - you’d be better off with us.”  
  
“And what exactly do you have that is better then where I am currently at him?”  
  
“Well, me. Duh.”  
  
After a couple of seconds Arthur started laughing - loudly. Some eyes from the party turned to look at the two in confusion. Once Arthur stopped laughing, he looked at Alejandro’s stunned face before chugging down his own thing of beer.  
  
“If you think you're such a prize to the greaser side that I should be interested in then prove it - cherry soda.” Arthur taunted as he pulled on Alejandro’s red jacket. “All I see right now is a desperate man that wears too many bright colors.” 

Alejandro let out a growl, startling Arthur while the american took the chance to back the smaller of the two into the wall. “If you want to test me so be it dollface. I’ll show you what i’m made of.” Alejandro then grabbed Arthur’s hands and started dragging him outside - ignoring the calls from Galvin and few of the other greasers. 

The greaser had failed to notice a pair of bright sapphire eyes locked on the pair the entire time. 


	4. A Snake is Deadlier then a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fake relationship AU
> 
> Art auction gone wrong.
> 
> World Famous gem thief Arthur Kirkland (aka Emerald Lion) had plans to execute at an auction.
> 
> He failed to noticed the snake that had been following him the entire time.

“Francis you told me he wasn’t going to be here -” Arthur hissed under his breath while nervously fiddling with the cuff links in his suit jacket. Emerald eyes darting around - looking for any possible escape exits. A frown forming on his face while he heard the frenchmen next to him start muttering curses under his breath.

“Mon Ami I did not know - the police weren’t supposed to have any interest in this auction. Merde-” Quickly Francis turned around to stand in front of Arthur, being only slightly taller than the other had some advantages but this arrangement wouldn’t last long. “Listen to me Arthur - I will distract him for as long as I can but you need to find a way out. There might be a door leading out to the alleyways in the back of the theater but it’s my best guess.” Violet eyes turned to the side looking behind him, only to lock on with bright sapphires. “Arthur - go now.” Francis hissed out.

Without hesitation Arthur turned on his heel and walked away from Francis. With practiced ease the gentlemen made his way through the crowd into the thick of the auction. His eyes roaming over all sorts of art pieces from rare paintings to valuable gems - all items that should’ve been ripe for the picking. 

“Damn it.” He grunted under his breath. “Officer Jones, you are becoming a thorn in my side that I need to remove.”  
Arthur scanned the room, locating a couple of doors that resembled employee entrances to the back of the theater - he’ll have to test his luck with one of them. Noticing some movement out of the corner of his eye spurred Arthur into walking faster - someone was getting closer. 

A gasp escaped Arthur’s lips as he was harshly tugged to the side - emerald eyes meeting sapphire in shock. Before Arthur even had a chance to pull away he was being dragged towards the edge of the crowd.  
“Mr. Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure seeing you here of all places - I thought you were supposed to be in Europe right now hm?” A deep boston accent chuckled. Arthur’s frown deepened - resisting as much as possible but without being too obvious to draw attention to themselves.

“Officer Jones.” Was all Arthur responded with - eyes roaming up and down the officers figure with a glare. The officer was dressed handsomely, an italian cut royal blue suit - detailed with golden thread. Black leather shoes to match black glasses that framed the american’s face. Blonde hair combed back neatly, held with some kind of hair product that gave the officer the look of a wealthy millionaire.  
Arthur’s eyes widened when he ran right into the american’s side as they stopped abruptly - using this chance to try and pull himself free but Arthur knew he would never be a match for the american’s strength.  
Looking up instead - Arthur’s gaze rested upon another gentleman that had blocked the officers path. What surprised Arthur was the size difference between the two - where officer Jones stood a good 5-6inches taller than Arthur, this mysterious figure was even taller. While Officer Jones could easily be compared to a simple quarterback - the second male was a god damn linebacker. 

“Excuse me handsome, but I have to kindly ask you to let go of my husband before things ugly.” Ruby eyes narrowed down at sapphire - arms crossed behind his back. A Silver mask resting neatly on his face, framing the sharpness of the figure's jaw while a set of freckles dotted could be seen peeking out from under the mask. His body is framed in a beautiful dark red suit with silver threading detailing the edges of the suit jacket. Slowly, he moved to reach a hand out towards Arthur. “Come now Arthur, I’ve been wondering where you’ve been - I have our seats ready for the auction.”  
Officer Jones outright snarled at the man. “Look buddy I have no idea who you are but I know damn well you are lying.” The blonde moved to reach into his pocket and pulled out his id. “Office Jones of the FBI, I suggest you step aside now before-” A grunt escaped the officer when the man in the red suit suddenly stepped forward jabbing something into Officer Jones stomach - slowly leaning forward only a couple of inches away from Jones’s face. 

“I won’t tell you again officer - unhand my husband or things will get ugly.” A low growl was heard from the gentlemen in red. This gained the attention from some of the crowd members but they quickly looked away, Arthur noticing this as confusion spread across his face.

Slowly the grip lessened on Arthur’s wrist - giving him the freedom he needed to pull away, only to have another arm wrap around his waist and pull him right back into another strong grip. Arthur twisted to free himself again only to notice he was now pulled tightly against the man in red.

“Gentlemen - I’m feeling merciful tonight. Would you please escort this man back to his car? I think he’s had a little too much to drink tonight. Do make sure he doesn’t come back to harass my husband again or there will be consequences.” The arm tightened even more around Arthur’s waist, causing the smaller british man to let out a grunt of pain - this caused the arm to loosen instantly but still tight enough to keep him in place.

That’s when Arthur noticed the three men in black suits that had surrounded Officer Jones, who was swaying where he stood - a hand pressed into his stomach in pain. He was silently dragged away back into the crowd. When Arthur’s eyes could no longer make out the officer’s silhouette in the crowd, he turned his gaze to the male he trapped against only to notice the man in red had been staring down at him the entire time.  
“Do not worry about your friend Francis - he is safe.” A grin spread across the males face. “It’s an honor to finally meet you Arthur Kirkland - or should I say the famous ‘Emerald Lion’.” Arthur gasped, the strength of the grip around his waist returning as a second hand grabbed Arthur’s chin - lifting it to lock eyes once more. 

“My name is Alejandro Jones - or more formerly the ‘Ruby Python’. You may know of me - FBI’s number 1 most wanted criminal hm? Ah ringing a bell isn’t it.” He laughed, slowly letting go of Arthur’s chin - Alejandro started walking while dragging Arthur with him.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now and let's just say I am very interested in your work.” Slowly Arthur was led towards the side of the theater - being ushered up a set of stairs to the VIP seating for the auction. A set of curtains were opened and the two stepped past out onto one of the many balonices in the upper sections of the theater - the curtains slowly closed leaving the two in privacy up on the third floor - looking down upon the other patrons of the auction moving to their seats on the floor below them.

Arthur was offered a seat at a table in front of them - the table held some food and a bottle of wine. Slowly the male took the offered seat, watching with a curious gaze as Alejandro sat next to him. Arthur was terrified - but like hell would he let the other male know his inner turmoil. 

Arthur’s face was dusted with a shade of red when Alejandro reached over to grab one of Arthur’s hands that was in his lap. Alejandro leaning over to place a kiss to each one of Arthur’s knuckles.  
“Now, to business. I have a need for your skill with gems - if you help me I have access to methods of getting The Emerald Unguentarium. I know you’ve been having your eyes on that for a long time now. Along with that you will also become my husband -”  
“What?!” Arthur hissed at this. “You - No! I won’t be forced into something like that. Are you insane?”. With a grunt Arthur tried to pull his hand away only to notice the grip Alejandro had was most definitely stronger than anything Officer Jones had. 

A dangerous grin spread across Alejandro’s face as he leaned in, his hand never letting go of Arthurs. 

“Either you will accept my terms Mr.Kirkland - or you and Francis will not leave this auction alive.”


End file.
